Vampire Knight: Kaname and Yuki
by autumnluz
Summary: Kaname and Yuki have been together for while now. Both are madly in love with one another. They are starting anew page in their life. But what will happen if someone comes back. What will happen if someone comes to change their lives. What if that someone is Zero.
Chapter 1

 **Yuki sat next to the fire reading a book; she hadn't seen Kaname in six days. He was trying to protect her in any way that he could. That means making sure that no level E was around. But it was starting to worry Yuki he hadn't ever been out for this long, and if he did he would always come back to tell her. Yuki set her book on the floor, and walked towards the window. She looked out to see the snow falling on the ground. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw the snow she couldn't stop to think of that day. The day that she began to admire kaname. Well that was when he had masked her memory. But she didn't care she loved him no matter what he did, and what he did was to keep her safe.**

 **Yuki looked towards the gate, and a smile appeared on her face. Kaname. Kaname is here! He's alive! Yuki rushed downstairs, and made it towards the long, huge, heavy front door. She opened it with all her strength, and look over towards the gate to see that Kaname was no longer there. She walked a few steps up to the gate, "Kaname?!" She called out. A loud** _ **THUMP**_ **fell behind her. She turned around, there was her tall handsome man. "Kaname!" Yuki cheered throwing her arms around his neck, and embracing him.**

 **Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist lifting her up. "Kaname where have you been" Yuki asks tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to admit it… but… she had only thought of the worst… Kanme must have been dead. "I'm sorry Yuki I should have told you that I might have been a little late; but I had found a bunch of level e's planning to attack our home, and I knew that I had to stop them… I didn't know that it would almost last a whole week." Kaname responds, carrying Yuki back into the "house." (Kaname called it a house… Yuki always corrected him… it's a castle).**

 **Kaname brought sobbing Yuki up to their bedroom, and set her down onto the bed. "Yuki, please don't cry any longer." Kaname says sitting next to her, and combing her hair back with his hand. "I can**

 **T! How could you leave me?! Why didn't you send a message, anything!" Yuki shouted pushing Kaname away.**

" **Yuki, I am terribly sorry please just lay down with me." Kaname says bringing himself closer to Yuki. Yuki stays in the same spot of the bed not moving away, nor pushing Kaname away from her again. "I love you so much Yuki." Kaname says pressing his lips on Yuki's cheek. He moves down a bit and presses another kiss on her jawline. "I love you too Kaname." Yuki says pressing her lips on Kaname's. There lips move in rhythm while Kaname's hands wrap around Yuki's small waist.**

" **Kaname…" Yuki moans as her husband kisses down her neck. Kaname couldn't wait to have his fangs in his lover's neck. To show his love, and his affection to her. "Kaname, please do it now I need to feel the pleasure." Yuki gasps out. Kaname doesn't have to think twice before sinking his fangs in his lover's neck. "Kaname…" Yuki says gasping for air. It felt so good as the pleasure coursed through her. She had gotten use to Kaname taking a sip from her once in awhile.**

" **Kaname," Yuki says with her soft, innocent voice. Kaname detaches his fangs from Yuki's neck and looks down upon her.**

" **What is it my love?" He asks. Yuki stretches her neck to his mouth licking the leftover of her blood that was sliding down Kaname's mouth. She stretched over to his ear and whispered. "Take me."**

 **Kaname pushed her down onto the bed his lips touching her own. He slid her dress up rubbing the inside of her thighs. Yuki could feel the adrenaline surging through her body. They had been waiting until Yuki was ready to to make love, but she hadn't realized how much she wanted it until she had been without Kaname's touch for a long time. "Kaname please just touch me." She moaned out making Kaname reach over and rub her tiny little sensitive clit. Yuki moaned in pleasure his poor innocent flower wasn't used to this pleasure that she was feeling. Yuki had felt something rumbling her stomach. Something that felt so good. "Let it go Yuki," Kaname whispered to his beloved.**

 **Yuki let go and felt the never felt before pleasure that surged through her body. "Kaname," She gasped as he took of her dress, along with her underwear which was the only other piece of clothing she was wearing. "Kaname, could you please undress yourself too?" She asked closing her legs and covering her tiny perfectly circled breast with her skinny arms. "Of course my love, but don't feel the need to cover yourself. I am your future husband." Kaname said taking off a piece of clothing as he talked to her. "There is no need to hide yourself from me because we will be doing this very often."**

 **Yuki gulped when she saw the big erection that came out when he yanked his underwear down. "Oh my," she said below her breath. Although it wasn't low enough for Kaname not to hear. Kaname stood in front of Yuki touching her face lightly. "Yuki don't be afraid all couples do this." He said. "I know it's just I've never seen one before." She said lightly looking down at his erection. "Can I touch it?" She asked him with intriguing eyes. "Of course my dear," Kaname said.**

 **Yuki reached forward and touched Kaname's erected penis. "How does it feel my love?" He asked. "It's odd," She said stroking his long erection. "Yuki, no." He said pulling her head away. Yuki had tears fall out of her eyes.** _ **Have I done something wrong? Why did I have to anger him!**_ **She thought to herself. "Yuki, I'm sorry you did nothing wrong my love what you were doing was being very well done but I don't want to involve any of that tonight. I only want to make love to you." Kaname said going in between her thighs. Yuki wiped her tears away and smiled. "Was I really doing it well?" She asked him.**

" **Yes my love you were doing amazing." Kaname says bending down and giving her a light peck on the lips to show his gratitude. "Will you make love to me Kaname? I don't want to wait any longer." Yuki said laying down on the bed, and opening her legs. Kaname smiles at her and puts the tip of his erection at her opening. "Are you ready my love?" He asks her. Yuki slowly nods and Kaname slowly pushes himself into her. Yuki holds on to the sheets and tried to manage the pain. "Scratch my back if you need to." Kaname told her rubbing the tears that fell from her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you." She said holding the bed sheets tighter. "You won't," Kaname said forcing her hands to go around his back. "You can move." Yuki said rubbing Kaname's scratchless back.**

 **Kaname nodded and pulled out a bit making Yuki hiss at the irritation she had in between her legs. She had never done this before and Kaname did not have a small friend. Kaname thrusts into Yuki making her scratch is back. He continues the pattern leaving claw markings on his back. Until Yuki feels the amazing sensation. She moans out for more. In which Kaname replies by thrusting harder and faster into Yuki's drenching, tight pussy. "Kaname, i love you! I think I'm going to cum!" She screams. Kaname grunts at her words making making him cum along with his beautiful lover. He thrusts a little more before settling down and laying his head on top of Yuki's tiny breast.**

" **How was that my love?" He asks her.**

" **Amazing, I'm glad your home." Yuki says before shutting her eyes.**


End file.
